Never Introduced
by asthenightmarebegins
Summary: What happens when Chris's new charge comes in town and she's nothing he was expecting. What will he do when she ends up bringing up the past, and not the good times? Pleas R&R!
1. Unexpected arrival Kinda

Charmed

Chris

"Chris! Isn't your new charge supposed to be here?" Someone yelled. I knew it was mom. She's the only person who worries about mine and Wyatt's charges. She stormed up towards the attic, where I was looking through the book of shadows, something that has been passed down in my family for generations. I looked up just in time to see my mom stand in the doorway. She had long dark brown hair that covered her eyes. She was tall, around 5'6" plus the pumps she was wearing. Her eyes were as dark as her hair. Most people say I look exactly like her. I did get my hair color from my mom, but I got my blue eyes from my dad, along with my height and most of my facial structure.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. It's not like she doesn' t have a life." I told her. I heard a noise downstairs, like the front door open and close. It was probably one of my aunts, or my brother, or my dad. It could have been our neighbor for all we know.

"Piper!" Aunt Pheobe yelled. She sounded stressed, but not completely overwhelmed.

"Up here!" Mom yelled. I could hear Pheobe climb up the stairs almost heavily. I contiued looking through the book of shadows, a habbit I picked up from my aunt Pheobe actually. Pheobe stood next to her sister in the doorway. She too had the Halliwell traits, the dark hair and the dark eyes. She looked at me intruiguingly.

"What are ya doin' Chris?" She asked. I didn't want to get super pissed at her for just wondering but I can't say I didn't. I magicaly slammed the book shut. Mom and aunt Pheobe jumped.

"Do you really need to know? I was looking for a demon! One that Bethany was searching for, she wanted to know how to vanquish it." Mom was stunned and aunt Pheobe looked a little upset. I had to apologize. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just angry that my charge wont let me help her." I said.

"Wait, she's coming here?" Mom said. I nodded. "And shes bringing a demon with her?" I kinda nodded. I never warned her. S.H.I.T. "And besides, is she a white lighter in training? Or is she a witch?" I couldn't keep up with mom's questions. Pheobe looked a little pissed actually.

"It's been twenty years since we've had a demon step foot in this house and you decide to tell us now?" She said. Again I gave a little nod. "Chris, you can't do that to us. We haven't even really used our powers in a while. We're not ready to face a demon. The Charmed Ones haven't fought a battle in twenty years." She said. I heard a quiet knock at the door and saw my other aunt Paige at the door. She was totally different from her sisters. She had red hair, and blue eyes. Her father was my grandmothers white lighter, which back then was totally illegal against all magical rules. But when Mom and Dad fell in love the Elders couldn't say no. There love was stronger than any magic. Thats how me and Wyatt are half witch and half white lighter. Paige was the same as my brother and I. Half witch, half white lighter.

"Talking about us eh?" Paige said as she walked next to her sisters. I nodded. Not to make anything worse, but then my brother came in. He was the complete opposite me. He had blonde hair, but also had blue eyes, and resembled our dad Leo the most.

"I'm gonna go get everybody." He said, refering to the rest of my family, my cousins. Mom nodded.

"Be careful, it just got done raining." She said, Wyatt nodded. Rain in San Fransisco was rare in the summer time. Mom turned back to me when Wyatt left. "Did you ever find that demon, i'm sure Bethany is going to want that info when she gets here. Or at least we do so we can defeat it." She said. I shook my head.

"This is what she's supposed to learn. Shes training to become a witch/white lighter. One who can do witchy things but still a guardian none the less. When I tell her what to do she'll have to do it herself." Piper nodded.

"Ok thats great, what happens if its a power of three spell?" Pheobe asked. I shook my head.

"It's not i've checked." I said. I then heard a faint wisper, someone calling my name.

_'Chris. Chris, move.' _The voice said. I didn't completely understand until something happened. That something was someone falling on top of me. I could tell it was Bethany, just by her aura. She quickly rolled off of me and hurridly appologized.


	2. Suprise Enterance

Bethany

I wasn't expecting to land on top of anybody. I wasn't expecting to orb in like that. I wasn't expecting to be chased by demons either. Chris crawled out from under me, hacking and gasping. "Oh my goodness, Chris! I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to..." He quickly cut me off.

"It's ok, really." This was the first time I saw him in his home territory. It was nice, cluttered, probably an attic. I then noticed other people standing around him. The Charmed ones. Wow. "Bethany, this is my mother Piper, and my aunts Paige and Pheobe." I waved to all of them. They all seemed to be sizing me up, taking in my acute posture, my long, dark hair, with one grey streak, something that runs in my family. My bright blue eyes stood out from my pallid complexion with dark hair covering my high cheekbones and strong jaw. Chris stood up and gave me a helping hand. I stood next to him. I barely hit his chin, and I'm pretty tall myself. While I looked around at this peaceful setting I noticed something off, something... throwing fire.

"Well, I don't wanna ruin this peaceful moment but I just realized I was being chased by demons, so please excuse me." I said stepping

"I found that spell you needed, but you..." Chris started. This time I cut him off.

"There's no use that demon is long gone, look up a frog demon." I told him, he seemed confused.

"What happened to the other demon? I thought he was one of the strongest you've..." I cut him off again, sensing the demon nearby.

"Forget the other demon, he's dead. That frog demon killed him. Now I need a frog vanquishing spell or something 'cuz this demon is coming, and its coming fast." I said. I could feel Chris's anger, and fear poking out of him, a power I've had since I was a child. "I'm sorry for being so rude Chris, I just don't wanna get anybody hurt." I said. He nodded then headed toward the book, Thee book of shadows, and started flipping through pages. He quickly found the page, years of memorizing helping him get through it faster. He wrote it down and handed me the spell. As soon as the paper touched my hand a thick green mist crowded the room. I put my arms up by my face, to cover my mouth, not to breathe in the toxins. I told everyone else to do the same. A dark shadow appeared in the thick mist. It shuddered and quivered, as if it was hard to breathe.

_**"You cannot run, little witch. I will find you anywhere."**_ The frog demon said, stepping out of the shadows. He was tall, but slumped over, with froglike features. There were webs between his fingers, gills on his neck, and his eyes were beady. He had green slime all over his body that smelled like a decomposing body, it was so disturbing.

"Well lucky for you this is the last room you will see." I said. I started reading the spell and the frog demon started to scream. After reading the spell the demon started to boil, like a frog on a golf course. He soon exploded, leaving us with nothing but his goo.

"Ugh, that is soooo gross!" Paige yelled. I laughed. Piper looked at her menacingly.

"You've been doing this for how many years now Paige and now you think it's gross?" Piper then laughed. I think we all ended up laughing. I heard the door downstairs open and close and heard a lot of noise downstairs.

"That must be Wyatt." Chris said, starting to head downstairs. We all went downstairs, covered in who know what from the frog demon. The moment we hit the landing I heard a large ew, from the group of teenagers standing in front of me. The waft of the frog demon must be what they're ew'ing about, but then I look down to see my shirt is caked in frog goo. Ugh, it never ends.


	3. Dinner

Chris

When I saw that splatter of green goo on Bethany's shirt I couldn't help but laugh. She twisted on me and gave me a murderous look. I live in a house full of girls so I know what happens when they're clothes get messy, they get angry. And Bethany looked like she was about to blow.

"I'm sorry, I'll go and get you a new shirt." I said before Bethany made plans for my funeral.

"Don't worry about it Chris. I'll get her a new one." Paige said. Bethany smiled and thanked her. While the two girls went back upstairs the rest of us went down onto the main entry level where the younger kids were playing video games and the older ones were trying to sneak a chip bag away from the kitchen before dinner. They always get caught, though. Mom has eyes in the back of her head.

Bethany walks down just as mom yells that dinner is ready. She was wearing one of Paige's tie die shirts that is way too big for her and is falling of her shoulders. She pinned her hair back as dinner was served.


	4. Visitor

Bethany

Dinner was amazing. I've never had such a good meal ever. When everyone dispersed for their evening, it was only Chris and I who were left in the dining room.

"I want you to stay here tonight." Chris said. I wasn't shocked. With everything that happened today and I were in his position, I would say that too. But I objected.

"I don't want to stay here. I don't want to put your family in danger." I said.

"My family can take care of themselves, they'll be ok." Chris said. I shake my head.

"No they won't Chris. You have to remember, your family has been out of commission for several years. Your younger siblings won't know how to fight, let alone control their powers. Your mom may be a charmed one but she hasn't used her magic for a very, very long time." Chris nods knowing I'm right.

"If you need me holler then." Chris said, letting me go. I smiled, patted him on the back and orbed out of the room to my apartment. It's been a long time since I had seen this place and it was completely spotless, because I barely come here. I collapse on my bed. The pillows are soft and cool, just the way I like them. I'm almost asleep when I feel someone's hands grip around my mouth and throat. He must have been human because he yelped in fear when I orbed out of his grip, strait to the Halliwell mannor.


End file.
